Jack Monroe (Earth-616)
__TOC__ NOMAD (JACK MUNROE) Real Name: Jack Munroe Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Bucky, Scourge Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Presumed deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Former partner of Captain America Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Place of Birth: ?, Iowa Place of Death: Known Relatives: ? Monroe, sister First Appearance: First appearance (Golden Age)Young Men 24 (Modern) Captain America 153 Final Appearance: Captain America Vol. 5 #8? Origin: Jack idolized Captain America and tried to become a crimefighter. History History: Jack was born the day of the attack on Pearl Harbor. Jack grew up in a town of Nazi sympathizers, and he and his sister were beaten by their parents. Jack secretly grabbed a swastika armbrand from his father's collection and took it to school for 'show and tell'. He was taken to the principal's office and the FBI was alerted. Most of the town was indicted as traitors and executed. Jack buried these memories, and began to idolize Captain America. While at school he met a professor who shared his views--the man who would become the Grand Director. The man explained that he found a Super Soldier Serum formula from the notes of an SS spy. Hearing that the Red Skull (actually an impostor using the name) had taken hostages, 'Steve' and Jack injected themselves with the formula and began calling themselves Captain America and Bucky. However, the formula left them mentally unstable. They were captured by the real Captain America, Falcon, and Sharon Carter and placed into cyrogenic stasis. They were broken out a few times but easily recaptured. Eventually after extensive rehabilitation, Jack was allowed to go out in public again. He was taken in as a partner of Captain America and took the name of Nomad. Later he struck out on his own as a vigilante. He usually associated with the homeless. Finding a small girl abandoned by a prostitute mother, he named her as his 'Bucky.' He continued to fight Neo-Nazi forces. On one occasion he learned a corrupt Senator was from the same town as he. He stopped the Senator and Agent Axis, but there was an explosion that knocked him into a coma. For unknown reasons Jack was awoken and turned into the new Scourge, with nannites used to control him. It seemed to be a scheme of Henry Peter Gyrich but it later revealed that Gyrich himself was controlled. After being sent to assassinate the Thunderbolts, Jack eventually broke control, although he kept the Scourge equipment. Jack was last seen apparently affected by mental instability again. He encountered the Winter Soldier, and was apparently shot and killed. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: Due to a variant of the Super Soldier Serum, Jack Munroe had peak human attributes similar to Captain America. However, the serum was less stable and caused mental instability Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: A custom-built shotgun and 'stun discs' which could immobilize an opponent. As Scourge he had a number of weapons as well as an image inducer. Notes Notes: No special notes. ---- Trivia Trivia: ---- Recommended Readings Recommended Readings: Captain America Volume 1 153-156 First modern appearance and origin. Captain America 281-309 and Marvel Team-up 146 Helps Captain America against Viper, Porcupine Red Skull and Madcap before going solo. Captain America 324-325 Meets Vagabond and defeats a drug dealer named "The Slug." Captain America 336-345 Helps Steve Rogers set up his "The Captain" identity after the commision strips him of his Captain America uniform. ---- Related Articles Related Articles: ---- External Links External Links: ---- References References: * OHMU #X, MMM 19XX, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Return to Character Selection